


Hug

by roseforthethorns



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: Loss is one of the hardest things to deal with.





	Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Some days the depression just hurts to the point you have to write it out or it'll consume you. Some days you wish someone could hug you the way James hugs Q.

“Some days are easier than others. Sometimes I can imagine you’re still here, just working. Others I just pretend you’re off on a mission and won’t be back for a few weeks. As if only distance separates us.

“Some days are much harder than others. Sometimes I ache so terribly that my fingers hurt and I can’t type. Some days I stay in bed and cry. I thought I was out of tears for you long ago but they keep flowing.

“I visit you every week. Saturdays. You would insist on lazy Saturdays when you were in town, lounging about and holding me or going out for expensive food. Do you remember when we went dancing? I knew then that I loved you.

“I miss your voice. I miss the way you smiled at me, that half smirk with laughter in your eyes. I miss the color of your eyes, and I’m afraid it’s fading from my memory. It won’t be as blue tomorrow as it is today.

“But most of all? I miss your hugs. I miss the way you wrapped your arms around me and held me close. I felt treasured in your arms. Your hugs would banish all my fears and anxiety. Your hugs held them at bay. I try to hug myself but it isn’t enough.

“And I try to forget. I try to move on. But then I see you everywhere and in everything. And they never found your body. Even I couldn’t find it. I’ve searched for you everywhere, James. And I can’t… I can’t keep looking. Not when you aren’t there.”

Q lays the flowers on top of the gravestone and turns around, taking off his glasses to wipe his eyes and clean the lenses. “I’ll bring scotch next time,” he mumbles.

“Do I get to pick it?”

Q freezes, looking up slowly, not daring to hope. He’s seen this before, pictured this very scenario. “I’ve cracked. I’ve lost it. They’ll section me for sure. You’re not real. You were gone.”

James takes a slow step towards Q with his hand outstretched. “What did I always tell you? No body, not dead.”

“Two.  _ Years _ . You have been fucking missing for two bloody YEARS!”

“Because if I hadn’t vanished then they would have killed you.” James looks thinner than he had when Q last saw him, more haunted. “Every day was a fight to get back to you. I couldn’t contact you because there was a mole in MI6. I would never have gotten back in time to save you.”

“No. No, I’ve done this before. Thought I saw you when you weren’t there. This is just another trick.”

“Then touch me.” James stretches out his arms, inviting Q. “See for yourself.”

He sounds real, and he looks real. Q takes a cautious step forward and reaches out, placing his hand on James’ chest. Bloody hell he’s warm, and his heart is beating. His eyes burn, and Q collapses against James, sobbing as he clings to him.

James slowly wraps his arms around Q and pulls him close in a tight, crushing, cradling hug. A hug to banish fear. A hug to apologize.

A hug to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments are welcome


End file.
